


B and R

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	B and R

They are Barton and Romanoff.

Then they become Clint and Natasha.

After Marriage they become Barton and Barton.

Though Natasha keeps her name.

She is proud of her Russian heritage.


End file.
